From the Ashes
by LadyDragon28
Summary: Tragedy can shape us, Strength will define us, and Destiny will never abandon us. When Toby Williams was only 6 years old, his life changed forever. Now he and a broken Goblin King will learn what real strength is, and that true love will always rise from the ashes. Especially with the Queen of Magic sets the wheels of Fate in motion. Rated for Content. Warnings will be noted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own anything related to the Labyrinth or any affliated studios that made this magic real for me as a child. That being said, please don't sue me. This is a pure work of a mildly deranged mind.

 **A/N:** So I this story is a little nugget that refused to let me go until I put it to paper. Depending on the reception it gets, depends on if I continue this project.

That said, this is the second attempt at a fanfiction I have ever done, so please, be gentle on me.

Much Love!

 **From Ashes**

The fire licked at the door to the bedroom that was holding a terrified Sarah Williams and an equally scared Tobias Williams. Thick smoke crawled under the door as the heat started to get unbearable in the room. Sarah had dragged her little brother to the window and opened it, looking for a way to at the least get Toby out of the burning house. Years ago, her father had cut down the oak tree that stood outside her bedroom window. He had said the tree had died, but Sarah suspected it had something to do with the beautiful barn owl that she would spot sitting there some times before she had moved out.

Seeing no way to safely get her baby brother out of the house, Sarah snagged one of her brightly colored scarfs and tied it to her window lock, letting it flutter outside. She hoped that would get the responding firefighters attention. She had heard the sound of the sirens getting closer, so she could only pray now.

In her arms, Toby shivered and trembled, clinging to his big sister. Soot smudge his little face. Sarah held him tightly, turning so she was between him and the door. She could hear outside the door, in the hallway, the fire raging. The framed photos were crashing to the floor, breaking and shattering from the impact and the heat of the flames.

If anyone had asked Sarah how she imagined she would die, she would have not said in a fire. She would have laughingly said at the hands of a fairy tale Goblin King out for revenge. But not this. Never this way. She was terrified to die, especially in a fire. She had once read that it wasn't the fire that killed you, it was the smoke. It would knock you out first. Then the flames would get you. And if by some small cruel twist of fate, the smoke doesn't choke you, the flames reach you and you stop feeling them once your nerves have been burned away.

Hugging Toby to her chest, she could feel him coughing on the smoke. Her t-shirt was getting wet on his tears and the wet towel she had hastily thrown over his head when the fire first broke out. She had hoped to get him down stairs. The flames prevented that.

So now the Williams siblings were huddled on the ground in Sarah's old bedroom. The heat from the fire was causing the paint on her walls to start to bubble, scorching her pale skin. Spotting something on her bed, she released Toby for a second to snag a little bear with a red ribbon around its neck. She pressed the bear, Lancelot, into Toby's hands before wrapping them up in a protective embrace.

"Once, there was a kingdom," her throat protected her raspy words, "and it was surrounded by a great maze. A labyrinth. In the center, there was a city."

"The … goblin city," her six year old brother muttered into the stuffed bear that started everything for them. "And a castle, stone and old, in the middle of the city. Right, Sarah?"

Coughing, Sarah hid Toby from seeing the tears on her cheeks as her eyes closed. "That's… that's right. And it was ruled by a powerful fae King. Do you remember his name?"

"Jareth, the Goblin King," Toby answered.

"Yes…" Sarah sighed, hugging Toby tightly. She could feel him weakening in her arms. The firefighters weren't going to make it to them.

Looking at the mirror over her vanity, Sarah crawled over, bringing Toby with her. Reaching up in the thick smoke, she placed one hand on the heated mirror.

"Hoggle," she called out weakly. "Hoggle, I need you! Hoggle!"

The image in the smoke waivered a moment before the images changed from Sarah's tear stained face to that of an old dwarf with white fly away hair. He looked annoyed.

"Sarah," Hoggle grumped. "I know you said you needed us, but we's just talked last night. I'ms busy right now."

"Hoggle," Sarah started coughing as the flames appeared now under the door. "Take Toby. Please. Save my brother."

It was then that understanding of what he was seeing hit Hoggle's brain. He was a smart dwarf, but not very bright at times. He could be brave, when he needed to be. And this was one of those times.

"Sarah!" he yelled out, his hands pressing against the barrier between them. She could see the frantic light enter his yellow eyes.

Over come with a coughing fit, she looked around the room. She was starting to panic herself. Hoggle was pounding his fists against the barrier that separated him from Sarah. Ever since that night a little over five years ago, none of her friends from the Underground had been able to pass the barrier except on Halloween. Now it was that very thing that was keeping Sarah and Toby from safety.

"Goblins!" Sarah shouted out, hoping that one of them, any of them that lived in the house, watching over Toby would come. "Goblins! Help! Please! Your prince needs you!"

Hoggle's eyes widen to hear Sarah admit Toby's standing to the goblins ever since he was a little babe. He watched as little faces peered out from under the bed and dresser, eyeing Sarah curiously. He watched as they started to panic completely when they felt the heat, one even yelping and darting out from under the bed to hide behind Sarah as the flames started to lick up the bedding.

"Take him," she was urging the goblins. Toby was limp and barely awake in her arms. "Take him to the city. Protect him! Please! I wish you would take my brother to the Goblin City!"

Hoggle watched, horrified as he watched Sarah make her wish. Toby was spirited out of her arms. She turned to look at him, a resigned horror in her eyes. He pressed his wrinkled hands against the glass.

"Just, you just hold on Sarah," Hoggle told her, his voice shaking. "I'll go get that no good rat Jareth, he'll come get you!" Even as he said that, he let out a scream as the burning ceiling suddenly collapsed, shattering the mirror and preventing him from seeing the worst.

But he could hear it. He would never forget the sounds of his Sarah's screams.

An eerie scream echoed in the night, making all citizens of the Goblin Kingdom look up and shiver at the sound. It would be followed by the mournful wails of some massive beast. The Labyrinth itself started to shudder, the walls closing in on themselves as howls erupted from the under parts. The sky darkened over with thick black clouds as a heavy rain began to pour down over the lands of the kingdom.

…

In the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth got to his feet. A shock wave went through his kingdom, confusing him. Walking from his study, he noted quickly how very quiet the castle was. That never happened except extremely late or very early mornings, when the goblins that bumbled around had passed out from either exhaustion or too much drink. A sudden clap of thunder shook the castle, startling the wild eyed Fae King.

"What in the name of the gods was that?" he murmured, walking down the silent halls.

Stopping at a window, the Goblin King leaned out to look upon his domain. Frowning, he noticed the lights in all the houses of the city glowing brightly even as the sky was dark as night. What else confused him was the lack of lightning. It was if the sky itself was weeping bitterly over something.

Or someone.

The last time his kingdom had been like this was at the death of the former king, his elder brother. The whole of the kingdom was plunged into mourning like this as the Labyrinth itself wept out its grief. A chill when up Jareth's spine, wondering who could have died to make his Labyrinth react so strongly. Fear followed the chill as Jareth walked swiftly to the throne room. Passing solemn faced servants alarmed him move, urging him faster. Just as he considered using his magic to transport him, he was there.

Throwing open the doors, the Goblin King was greeted with the face of his beloved mother. She was standing in the middle of his formal throne room. Not that messy thing he used when he relaxed with his subjects while a runner under took the challenge. This room was a room he rarely used unless it was for formal reasons, feeling much more comfortable in the other room with his little trouble makers.

Stopping dead in his tracks was the look on her beautifully eternal face.

The High Queen watched her only surviving son with red rimmed eyes. In her arms, she was carrying something, Jareth couldn't tell what. Only that his mother, the Queen of the High Courts, Empress of the Seelie Courts, Lady of Magic, was upset over something. Without a word, she turned to him and carefully re-adjusted her cloak to reveal the child of five summers in her arms. His hair was dusted with something dirty, maybe ash, and his eyes were closed. He looked to be asleep.

"Was there a wish away that I was not aware of?" Jareth asked carefully, his tone deceptively light. Something about this babe was familiar to him.

His heart began to beat hard in his chest.

"No," the High Queen Titiana said, lowering her teary gaze to the child. "Not a proper one. This little one… was wished to be taken to the city. Specifically, for the goblins to claim him and bring him here."

Jareth walked came closer, frowning and not understanding. The chill that went up his spine was settling in his heart now.

"No…" Jareth breathed softy, his mismatched eyes flicking up to his mother then back to the child.

Within the sleeping boy's arms, was a slightly burnt and ash smudge bear. With a red satin ribbon around its neck.

Lancelot.

Sarah's precious bear.

Sarah.

"Sarah…" Jareth forced the name past his lip, the air suddenly hard for him to draw in. "Tobias."

The High Queen nodded, lifting her eyes as a crystal tear ran down her cheek. The grief in her eyes tore at Jareth's heart.

"My son," Titiana started, stepping towards her son as he stepped back, away from her, shaking his head. "I am sorry, Jareth."

The echoing scream that had brought the Labyrinth to heel suddenly filled the room around the two Fae. Jareth spun around in circles, looking up.

"Sarah…" he whispered again, eyes wide. "Sarah. Where… Where is Sarah? That was her scream. Where is she?"

Slowly Hoggle walked into the room, dripping wet, head bowed. Next to him stood Sir Didimus, not on the back of his trusty steed for once. In fact, the animal wasn't in attendance. But the walking wall of red fur that was Ludo was. All of Sarah's closest friends in the Underground were gathered. None of them would look at their King. Jareth felt something hot well up inside him as he started forward, ready to demand what they were doing there, in the throne room. He wanted to demand answers. He never summoned them.

But then he saw what was clutched in Hoggle's hands.

A small red book.

"No," Jareth breathed. "No. No! Where is she? Where is my Sarah!? _Where is she_?"

"Jareth," his mother spoke, his broken scream echoing around the small group. "Be calm, my son. The Champion is not here."

The Goblin King stumbled back before dropping bodily onto his throne. Eyes wide, unseeing as he stared at the book.

"She is the one who made the wish," Titiana explained softly. She had come to see her son for dinner, a little something they did from time to time when the wish came in. She was there when the smoke covered goblins brought the injured babe to the castle.

The High Queen had quickly summoned a crystal to see where the child had come from, why did goblins have the babe. And she watched in a crystal as the fire took the room the Champion had been in. She saw… the source of the scream that echoed through the Underground. And she knew, that the dwarf grounds keeper watched it all happen.

"Sarah," Ludo howled out now, "gone."

Slowly, Jareth shook his head, once then twice.

With a roar, he changed forms and flew from the castle, the cries of his mother echoing behind him. He refused to stop. He would not stop til he was above ground. She had not said his name. He could not go to her with magic unless she said his name! His wings beat hard at the air as he soared into the sky, never stopping until he broke free of the barrier between the two realms. For a second, he stopped to gain his bearings until he smelled it on the wind.

The smell of smoke.

Turning, he flew as fast as his wings could take him to the Williams' home. And what he found nearly destroyed him. It was … gone. Burned out hull of a house. He watched as the firefighters slowly packed up to leave. Landing on a tree in the neighbor's yard, he listened, praying.

"Damn shame," one man sighed as he help rewind the massive hose. "All dead… just like that. Oh, things like this never make our job easy."

The second firefighter shook his head, turning to look at the house where a lonely colorful scarf flutters on the edge of a window frame.

"At least they went together," the young man whispered. Slowly, he took his helmet off and pressed three fingers to his lips. Jareth recognized the farewell from a loved one. "Damn it, Sarah…" the young man uttered, spinning away.

With wide eyes, Jareth flew to the room that once housed Sarah Williams, Champion of the Underground, Solver of the Labyrinth, keeper of his heart. Shaking, he shifted back to his natural form before dropping to his knees. She was still there. The heat prevented them from recovering her body. Not that there was much to recover. The ceiling had collapsed on her, pinning her as she burned alive. Next to her where the melted and broken remains of her vanity mirror.

With shaking gloved hands, the Goblin King reached out and shifted the charred black wood off his beloved. Shaking, her longed to pull her into his arms one last time. His hands hovered over her remains before he threw his head back and let out an anguished howl into the late night. Once he had returned to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, he secluded himself in his room, weeping bitterly and screaming in his grief.

No one ever found the body of Tobias Williams, nor did they understand owl that would be seen in the years to come on the anniversary of the fire. No one would ever learn what the unearthly sound that tore through the night was. In time, it was all forgotten.

Especially when the war came.

And the Veil came crumbling down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this story. Please don't sue. Or threaten me.

 **A/N:** Well here is Chapter 2 of my story. Hope this helps a little bit 3 Do enjoy, my lovelies.

Much Love!

* * *

 **From Ashes**

-The Goblin Prince-

*200 Years to the day later*

No one could remember any more what had started the War of Endings. At least amongst the surviving humans. Only that it happened and the world as it was known was blown to hell and back again. The war stripped civilization of much of what it once had. Fearing the very technology that had made their lives easier, the people of the Above buried it deep. With the fall of technology, it gave rise to the power of the church and belief of magic outside the cities.

The problem with all this was a simple yet complex one: The Veil between worlds had been ripped to shreds with the end of the Great War.

The Underground was not part of the war, but they watched it happen. During the time of the war, the Goblin Kingdom was busy. So many people would wish their children away to protect them from the war and the beasts it brought out in people. This, of course, made the Courts happy, even as it made the Goblin King swear he was going to go gray before his time.

Jareth found in the beginning, since that fateful night his heart died in a fire, that he could not let go of the last piece of Sarah he had left. So he took Tobias as his own, raising the boy as the proper heir to the Goblin Throne should be raised. Before that, they both needed the time to grieve. Once the worst of his rage at Fate that his beloved Sarah would be stolen so cruelly from him, Jareth had returned to the Above to learn of the parents still lived or not.

It was gut wrenching to learn that they were found in their own room. Robert Williams had wrapped himself around his wife, trying to protect her. The pair were found in the burned out remains of their master bathroom.

Once that was learned, Jareth never returned to the Aboveground unless he came for a wish-away.

Tobias grew up and bloomed under the Goblin King's care and the tender love of the High Queen. How she grew to love the little changeling. While Jareth acknowledged Toby as his heir, Titiana called the little boy her beloved grandchild.

When the war tore through the Aboveground, and the influx of wish-aways increased, Toby had been living in the High Courts, learning in the safety of Avalon, what it means to be the Goblin King. Titiana was at his side as much as she could be. Oberon was too busy with the Courts and damage control with the war that torn apart the Veil to be of much help to the boy.

Now… two hundred years to the day of the fire, Tobias Williams, the Goblin Prince was found walking through the woods of what was once the North Dakota state, enjoying the crisp Northern air. In the underbrush and shadows around him darted his favorite goblins. There were five of the little miscreants, and had been with Toby since he was eight years old. They had been his playmates, his guards, his confidants, his friends ever since he came to the Underground. They were the ones who took him from the fire that night at his sister's request.

His sister.

He never forgot her, not for a moment. He could recall the sound of her voice so easily. The stories she told forever branded into his mind. Jareth had a picture commissioned on the tenth anniversary of the fire of her. For the pair, it was a reminder of what was, and a painful dream of could have been. She was sitting on a throne, with a dress of the richest greens draped around her figure. It was a simple but elegant gown that was set off by the display of jewels at her throat, ears and on her head. She wore the crown of the Goblin Queen in the portrait. Sometimes, Toby would find Jareth just sitting in his room, staring at the painting as he drank. Titiana would, in those early days, tell Toby about the love his adopted parent had for his sister. She would spin tales of how Sarah would become the Goblin Queen for a few years before Toby would take the throne. His Nan spoke as if this was merely waiting to happen, and not the fantasies Toby always thought them as. It's been two hundred years, Sarah wasn't coming back.

No matter how many times Toby's heart wished for it.

Now a days, since the end of the war and the removal of the Veil between worlds, the young Goblin Prince would wander the Earth, waiting for a wish or two. In the meantime, he and his goblins would mess with the little towns and villages that had yet to create the walls of iron the cities had to keep the Fae and other creatures of the Underground out. Even Puck mentioned how much fun it was to see the world of Man turn back the clock to the age of Magic like this.

The Prince was a tall, handsome man. He had the same green eyes as his sister, but his had veins of gold in them. He's curly blond hair had darkened as he got older, it was now a golden brown tone. They curls were still there, but the weight and length of his hair made it appear wavy and unruly. Much like the Prince himself was. A lithe build hid the strength of his arm and legs. He was an expert swordsman, preferring to dual wield short swords than the foil that Jareth carried.

This evening, as the sun passed below the trees to the horizon, the young golden haired Prince of Goblins was dressed like his mentor and beloved father figure. Sporting a white poet's shirt, open of course to show off his tones chest, the amulet of his station glittering against pale skin in the opening, and the same tight pants that Jareth seems to adore. Unlike his King, Toby would not wear a cape or the awful shoulder guards that Jareth wanted him too. Instead, the rebellious youth wore a long black great coat with golden embroidery on the edges of the cuffs and down the front. He also favored calf high stomper boots to the knee high slightly heeled boots of the King.

Something on the wind told Toby this was the direction to go. Long ago, he learned to always listen to that feeling. It never led him astray. So, on this day in this land, the Prince of Goblins took his walk, tugging as his black leather gloves lightly, and grinning at no one in particular. He was enjoying himself Aboveground. If he was honestly truthful, he was hiding from the courts. At two hundred and six years of age, the courts were starting to throw their daughters at him with the idea of marriage. He honestly felt he was too young for that level of commitment. Besides, with so many flowers around, how could a man honestly choose?

And the fact Jareth was too busy with the High Courts and had been gone from the Kingdom for the last year was a saving grace to Toby.

No King around, no one can force him to marry.

It was good to be the Prince, he thought cockily.

As the night came on and the sky darkened, Toby stopped at the edge of the forest to observe a quaint little mountain town coming to life as the twilight settled. Torches were lit around the town, making the area seem to glow. Armed men were seen taking up posts as if to guard the sleepy little community from big bad Fae. Toby chuckled at that thought, making the goblins with him cackle and giggle. A small one dropped from the branches above onto the Prince's shoulder.

"Princey," it squeaked at him with affection. "Messa see fae too. Mixed place."

One of Toby's fine blonde brows arched up. Mixed places were not unheard of, just not very common. They were often a community of both humans and weaker Fae or other magical creatures that banded together. Fear was not something in these communities. As was the likelihood of finding any iron. Toby personally loved these places best.

He and Puck had help settle a number of them in old Europa and in parts of the former United States.

Turning to leave, something moved up Tobias' spine making pause. Turning slightly, he cocked his head to the side with a frown. The little goblin on his shoulder, Messa, tilted her head as well. Her massive fox like ears twitching like satellites. The rest of the goblins had frozen as well, their black eyes locked on some location in the trees towards the village. Without giving their Prince a warning, the little pack swarmed off without a sound. Watching them, Toby walked behind them as the sound they heard but he had yet came to him.

The sound of a child weeping.

* * *

"Worthless brat!" the midwife, Irene, screamed. "If I had known what a waste you were going to be I would have left you! Ungrateful whelp! STOP CRYING!"

The small child curled in on themselves, hoping to protect their little body from the lash. She tried to keep her tears silent and had been successful in not screaming out in pain as the lash bit into her tender flesh.

"w-what did I do wrong..?" the little girl whimpered in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"That fact you have to ask tells me all the more how stupid and worthless you are, brat," Irene snapped with another lash the little one failed to keep the cry of pain from slipping out from. "SILENT! I had to move out here away from the village just so people would stop asking questions. A good luck charm, HA! You are worthless, useless and unwanted. Your own parents' couldn't stomach you and ditched you."

Tobias watched from the shadows as the woman abused the child as if the little one was nothing more than a mutt. Narrowing his eyes, he whispered to Messa who scrambled inside. This situation would not be allowed to continue. He understood all too well why his goblins had rushed here now, a child was endanger. While goblins were wild creatures, capable of much violence and gore, they had a soft spot for small children. Toby thought it was Jareth that put that in them over the centuries he was amongst them. Hell there were times the goblins would simply steal the babies without a wish being made. This time, Prince Tobias wanted to make damn sure this person never got near another child again. With a wave of his hand, another goblin roughly the size of a toddler with an oval shaped face and a little button nose, stepped forward.

"Find the most powerful fae here," Tobias instructed. "Tell them I am here and I will be selecting a child."

The goblin, Carbo, nodded his head quickly before racing off.

"You want to know how worthless I know you are," Irene sneered at the cowering child. "I know you are so unwanted that not even the blasted goblins would come for you. Green eyes or not, you are a blot in this world, aren't you? Say it, whelp! Tell me you know the truth."

"…I … I am worthless," the little ball that was the child whispered in a choked voice.

In the shadows, the remaining goblins growled and Tobias' eye narrowed dangerously. _Say. The. Words._

"That's right," Irene grinned a nasty, ugly grin at the child. "You know your place, don't you? And I will prove it to you, just in case you get it in that stupid little brain of yours to fight me again, I will prove how unwanted you are. _I wish the goblins would come take you away, right now._ "

Before the awful woman could understand what she just said, the room was plunged into darkness as the fire and candles suddenly were put out. Irene jumped as the shutters outside the main room's window slammed open and closed. The sound of a thousand little nails and claws scurried around the room in the darkness and she let out a scream when something furry touched her leg. Looking down, in the dim lighting from outside, she saw little black reflective eyes staring up at her.

Then as suddenly as it began, the light of the fireplace flooded the room with its warmth and light.

Irene screamed again when she noticed she wasn't alone in the room with the child anymore. There was a young man standing there, glaring at her with the markings of Fae royalty. His cold green eyes seem to stare through her.

"Who are you?" the older midwife snapped shakily. "How did you get in here? I demand you leave right now, sir! Get out! I did not invite you into my home!"

All around her came the cackles and giggles of laughter.

"Actually, you did, dear midwife," the Fae before her all but purred. It made her feel like she was prey and he was the predator. "When you made your _wish._ "

Another round of that creepy laughter filled the room. Irene swore she saw something out the corner of her eyes.

"You see, you wished this child away to me," Tobias stepped forward, and held up a flawless crystal orb with one hand. His other was holding the injured child tenderly under the protection of his cloak. "Now, you have two options. You can run my Labyrinth to win the child back or you can take this, and forget this ever happened."

Irene stared at the crystal as the flames danced in its depths. Blinking a few times, she glared up at the Goblin Prince.

"There is no way I am running any maze for that worthless prat," she spat out. "You want her? Fine. What are you willing to pay for her?"

The goblins growled warningly at the woman, who ignored them. That was part of the problem with the removal of the Veil, the element of fear only lasted so long on some people. This horrid woman was one of those people.

"I beg your pardon?" Tobias all but growled himself down at the woman.

"You heard me, fae. You want the kid, you have to pay me for her."

"I am afraid you seem to be laboring under a misunderstanding, woman," Tobias growled as the sky outside started to darken. " _You_ made the wish, that means the child is now already _mine._ The running of my 'maze' is merely a formality. It is not necessary."

At the, the Prince turned from the ugly woman and started to leave when the woman actually reached out for him. A few things happened all at once. The first being the goblins pounced at the terrible woman. The second thing was the front door opening to reveal the village witch, an older siren male gifted with foresight. The last was them all transported to the hill overlooking the desolate looking stone labyrinth. The woman, Irene, stumbled away from the now furious looking Goblin Prince and the equally offended Siren man.

"You… dare touch," the siren stammered in horror and awe at the guts on the human woman he had trusted the child with, "touch a Prince of the Realm? Are you _insane_ , woman!?"

"He is trying to steal the babe from me that you trusted me with!" she defended.

"You mean this babe?" Toby snarled, stepping forward and revealing the hurt little girl held at his side. She was clinging to his chest desperately and shaking terribly. What little the siren could see of the little one's face was bruised.

"What did you do to her?" the Siren breathed, stepping forward to push the girl's limp black hair from her little face.

"What does it matter?" Irene snarled. "The child was given to me. That makes her my property! I can do what I want with mine."

Toby growled and took a step forward.

"This child is a blessing," the village witch sighed, shaking his head. "Had you treated her with care, in time you would have been generously rewarded…. I knew of your penance for cruelty, midwife, I just never thought it would extend to a babe."

Turning to Toby, the siren bowed low. "Forgive me, your highness, for this crime. She is not of our village. Do as you believe proper for her crimes."

Toby nodded once, his blazing green eyes on the woman in front of him who was gapping like a fish out of water at the words of her elder. Then, he was simply gone.

"You want a reward for the babe, yes?" A goblin dressed in armor holding a pike asked, stepping forward. His cruel black eyes centered on the woman. "Then come with me. The Goblin Kingdom will give you what the babe is worth."

Turning away, the guard turned and marched down the hill. Irene smirked at the prince in triumph before following the goblin down. Toby just watched as the woman entered the gates of the Labyrinth before they slammed shut behind her.

"Your life, my dear midwife," the prince's voice floated over the Labyrinth. "That is your reward for wishing the babe to me. That is… _if_ you can find your way out. Just as your deserve."

Back on the hill, Toby took a moment to finally look at the little one in his arms. She was staring up at him with wide jade green eyes. Her cheek bones, under the swelling of her bruises were high and defined. She almost looked like a fae child. She showed no fear of him as she gazed up at him.

And Toby's heart froze as he stared into the face of his sister, when she was only six years old.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked softly, not believing this was even possible.

"Sariana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this story. Please don't sue. Or threaten me.

 **A/N:** I got a few messages, asking about this story and had a lot of fun writing this out. What started out as a simple story has grown into much more. I will be adding as my muse allows. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. We finally get to see our King.

Much Love!

* * *

 **From Ashes**

-Jareth, King of Goblins-

*10 years later*

Jareth, the Lord of the Labyrinth, first born son for the Realm, child of the Great Stag and the Magic Queen, sat alone for the first time in what seemed like months. He was resting in his private apartments in his parents' palace, wanting nothing more than wanting to be home in his own Castle beyond the Goblin City. Sitting on the railing of the balcony, the Goblin King leaned back against the stone walls that had existed before history knew, his long legs stretched out before him. In one hand, he circled three clear crystals. So lost in his thoughts, he no longer heard the soft clinking as they turned over his gloved hands. He was remembering what he tried hard for over 200 years to forget.

Sarah.

His brave Champion. It had been almost 210 years since he lost her to the fire. Tried as he could, he never found the source of the fire. It was written off as an electrical fire, which is what he told young Tobias. He never mentioned to the boy that he found traces of dark magic in the house, nor point out that the fire shouldn't have spread that fast nor burn that hot. Closing his mismatched eyes, Jareth thought of green eyes, filled with a will as strong as his, with pride and fire, and no loss of compassion for others. That was his brave, beloved Champion. Ever after the events, he kept close, watched over her. Allowed her the freedom to call on and enter his kingdom of her own free will to see her friends. When she was there, he would make sure he was elsewhere so not to interfere.

" _Jareth? What are you doing out here?"_

 _The voice caught him by surprise, but only a little. Opening her eyes, the scene had shifted slightly. It was still his private balcony at the High Palace and the sun was still slowly sinking towards the horizon. But the lights were now softer, gentle and there seemed a glow on the air that sparkled like glitter. It always made him chuckle. Looking across the way, he spotted his Sarah as she looked in life that last fateful time he saw her._

" _I am thinking, precious," he answered. Whenever his mind was troubled, he would have this dreams. She would come to him, talk to him, advise him or just simply listen. Each time, she would appear as he last saw her, a delicate woman with eyes of green fire, a girl who had entered into womanhood._

" _About what this time?" the regal dream creature grinned, standing to glide around the balcony, touching the few plants there. That reminded him, they needed watering._

 _Even as the thought crossed his mind, Sarah snapped her fingers. Two soft red and orange crystals appeared, popping like bubbles and showering the little plants with life giving water._

" _All Hallow's Eve," he answered her, frowning as he got a good look at her now. She was regal, dressed like a lady of the High Court, but she was younger this time. Looking more like she did when she ran the Labyrinth at the age of 15._

" _The Ball, right? How goes the planning?" She moved over to sit on the railing just on the other side of his stretched out legs._

" _Boring, Sarah Mine," he chuckled. "My Queen Mother insists on a grand affair this year. Humans are invited for the first time, much to Obereon's displeasure. But with the damned treaty finally signed, it is their right to attend. As members of the Court. After the ball, I am free to finally return to my kingdom."_

" _And let your grief take hold of you," Sarah watched him with a sad look._

" _It's been two hundred and ten years, Sarah Mine," Jareth whispered, looking away._

 _Slowly, Sarah stood and shook her head. Moving over, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "One hundred ninety four, Jareth Mine."_

" _Sarah?"_

Jareth jolted awake, his hand reaching for the dream woman as she started to fade. Looking at the spot she stood in his dream, the fae king slowly closed his gloved hand and made a fist. With an internal howl of rage, he stood and threw the three crystal out into the now twilight sky. Tears glittered in his mismatched blue eyes.

"How much longer much you haunt me?" he asked of no one, his voice trembling. Two centuries of longing and pain were nothing when you had forever, he thought as he moved back into his apartments.

Stopping before a full length mirror, Jareth paused to look at the man he had become in those two centuries. A father figure that he adored being more than he ever thought possible with young Tobias. He was officially recognized as the Crown Prince of the High Court, the Master of the Labyrinth and King of the Goblins. Which was a full time job alone, he chuckled softly. But he was more now too. He was also the royal diplomat to fae-human relations. As the only one really of his kind that had prolong exposure to humans and there ever evolving nature, he was the best suited when the Veil came down at the end of the War. Thus he had been away from his throne for about a decade now. Tobias had been doing an amazing job as his Prince and Heir in maintaining the peace in that realm. Tobias was very good at sending detailed reports to his King and Father weekly.

Apparently, last week the goblins decided to have a flaming chicken fling contest. Who came up with the idea was still under investigation. Toby was fairly sure it was Squeak, but alas the sneaking little goblin was nowhere to be found still. And the city was recovering nicely from the fire the chickens started as they ran about, on fire themselves. The young Prince added he was looking forward to seeing his King at the Ball tomorrow night.

Running his fingers through his fringed bangs, Jareth wondered if he should give in and get a haircut that his mother had been harping about for the last century before tomorrow night. Turning slightly, Jareth looked at the long tight braid that stopped about his waist, considering. If it was not in the braid, the locks would end about his thighs. Ever since Sarah, Jareth had no interest in cutting his hair. He had no need to find a female to make Goblin Queen. He decided that was for his young Prince. Sooner or later, Obereon would need to step down, retire as the mortals used to say. They would make Jareth the High King and Tobias would become the Goblin King and take his place on the Court of Councils.

Making a tsking noise, Jareth flicked his braid over his shoulder and walked over to his large, lonely bed. He was exhausted, true. He, the Master of Dreams, feared sleep. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her again so soon.

How long, he wondered, does it take a broken heart to mend?

* * *

Titania was thrilled.

As she stood, watching the Autumn Equinox Ball slowly moving into full swing. The guests were being announced. She couldn't be more pleased when the Council and Jareth agreed to her suggestion of it being a Masquerade. There was a giddy thrill that made her fidget in her throne when the party from the Goblin Kingdom was announced, and there was no Jareth yet. He missed the three person party. She was on her feet, beaming down at the young blonde man wearing crimson clothing and a human devil's mask as he bowed deeply before her. She could see the green eyes glittering beneath the mask in wicked humor that made her laugh.

Of course she knew her grandson anywhere.

Another man from the Goblin Kingdom bowed low before her, sweeping the hat he wore to the side with a graceful swish. He was dressed as a fox in knightly armor. Titania had to swallow her grin at the costume and wondering idly if that had been the plan to make him look like Sir Didymus or not.

The third member filled the Queen with hope. A young woman, on the verge of womanhood really, curtsied deep and gracefully before the High Queen. Under the red bird like mask, Titania nearly wept to see the green eyes glittering up at her. It was the child's first trip to the High Courts. Her dress was like a dream, and she was so proud of the young one's thoughts to dress in the colors of flames.

How appropriate it was, after all.

Obereon stood as well, grinning down at the party from the dias he and his lady wife sat, greeting his mischievous grandson and party as well. As the trio were walked away, the High King turned to his queen who was flush with pleasure.

"Pleased with yourself, wife?" Obereon had to ask, grinning.

"Quite," she purred in reply. "She decided to come early. I cannot help it. And I look forward to the fireworks. "

"Agreed," the High King grinned, his eyes following the trio from the Goblin Kingdom. "She has grown into quite a lovely thing. Maybe I'll have a dance with our grand-ward."

"Husband," Titania growled out the warning before a smile came to her lips and she greeted the group from the Elven Kingdom. She knew that tone in her spouse's voice. It made her worry.

A little.

* * *

Jareth was late as was his normal that night.

If there was someplace he did not want to be, it was this Ball. The curtain that separated the living from the realm of the Death was swept aside for the next three nights. The humans celebrated their All Hallow's Eve once again, honoring the long dead with gifts and the children dressed as goblins and ghouls, showing off tricks for treats during the celebration. His own goblins would go out into the world, find the lost or discarded, or join in the festivals of man. So many in the Underground celebrated as well, and those on the Goblin King's lands seemed to throw the best parties.

As Jareth walked down the stairs into the grand ball room, he was not surprised to see the occasional pixie or goblin scurrying by with a human child in two. The red goblin mask he wore did little to really hide his identity to the courts, not that he cared. Truthfully, he was only there for a few more days it was asked the Crown Prince at least make an appearance at the seasonal celebrations. Right now, all Jareth wanted was to find Tobias in the sea of masked chaos. He had not seen his son since the turning of spring to summer. As it was, the boy was not hard to spot in the crowds of dancers.

 _There's such a sad love_

 _Deep in your eyes. A Kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed Within your eyes._

 _I'll place the sky_

 _Within your eyes._

Jareth froze as he was crossing the room as the song began to play. It was like a dream for him. Someone was singing it somewhere in the room, their voice was soft and melodic, yet filled with such aching. Looking around, he was surrounded by dancers as they spun, mindless to the pain in his heart hearing his melody after so long. A squeeze around his heart made him gasp. The feeling of people watched hit him just as hard.

 _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beatin' so fast_

 _In search of new dreams_

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart_

Turning again, Jareth saw her for the first time now. She was dressed in reds and oranges making her appear to be draped in flames as she moved and the light caught the fabrics. He could not see her face, the bird like mask, with its feathers of matching reds and delicate jewels hide her from his sight. He was entranced. She was not looking in his direction, but he could see she was looking for something. Maybe someone, he would not know. All Jareth knew was that he could not tear his eyes away from this mystery woman. He knew all the members of the High Court and the surrounding kingdoms. She matched no one he knew, and he didn't remember any of the other lower kings having any daughters that were old enough to join the courts like this.

A pair of dancers, spinning to the music passed in his line of vision. When they moved, the girl in the flames was gone. A sudden urge, a voice whispered to him to find her, a need to see her again. To hold her, he wanted… no he _needed_ to hold her, dance with her. Moving through the crowds, he began his hunt, unable to keep the thrill of such a hunt from running up his spine or the grin from his lips.

 _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense for you_

Turning sharply, the haunting female voice singing his song, _their_ song, caught his ears. There, he saw her for a moment standing with a tall man dressed as an Ilwynog. In fact, if Jareth had been paying attention, he would have recognized the design of the mask, the swashbuckler like attire. He would have likely also noticed the half devil mask and the grin beneath it as he started their way. Alas, no. Jareth's gaze was locked on the young woman who turned and saw him.

She froze.

 _Every thrill is gone_

 _Wasn't too much fun at all._

They watched each other for what felt like an eternity, the mask of the firebird staring at the goblin mask. In reality, it was the span of two heartbeats, then once again, someone passed between them and she was gone. Jareth looked left then right for a sign of the young woman. The fox knight took pity on him and pointed to the left quickly before dropping his hand and acting innocent when the devil looked towards him.

 _But I'll be there for you_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling in love_

Jareth spotted the flame dressed maiden again, this time she seemed to be waiting for something. Standing at the edge of the dancers, looking around. A young man dressed as a dryad approached her and bowed. Jareth nearly saw red when she curtsied in return. The youth held his hand out but Jareth was quickly. He didn't announce himself, he just swooped in like the predator he was. Slipping his hands around her slim waist, he glared at the boy before sweeping the young lady into his arms. Then they were spinning, gliding over the floor with the other dances as if this was a well practiced dance.

"Do you see that?" the High Queen giggled, nearly trembling with her excitement. The woman was timeless and yet at times would act like a teenage girl, Obereon thought fondly of his wife.

"He dances," the High King chuckled, watching his heir glide with ease across the floor.

A murmur arose over the ball room as the gathered watched the Goblin King, known for being standoff-ish and reclusive, was dancing for the first in at least two centuries. Some whispered the last time he danced was with the Champion at the spring ball, but others were certain he had danced after that. No one saw the devil as he froze, watching the scene with wide eyes and a clenched jaw.

" _I'll paint you mornings of gold,_ " Jareth sang softly to the woman in his arms. " _I'll spin you Valentine evenings."_

" _Though we're strangers 'til now,"_ she answered, moving with him with the ease of a dancer. " _We're choosing the path, between the stars._ "

" _I'll leave my love,"_ they sang softly together, lost in a little bubble, " _between the stars._ "

The song continued as they spun, moving away from the crowded dance floor. Jareth was lost to his shock that she even knew the words. No one knew those words, at least no one besides him who was still alive. But he was so enchanted he didn't stop to think how she could know the words or the tune. All he saw from brilliant green eyes glittering up like two precious gems from under the mask, all she saw was frighteningly attractive mismatched eyes from him.

 _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense to you_

 _Every thrill is gone_

 _Wasn't too my fun at all._

Neither noticed that they were outside, dancing under the stars now, and standing much too close than what would be deemed proper by a pair of non-courting or bonded individuals. Neither of them cared.

" _But I'll be there for you-ou-ou,"_ Jareth sang, for what seemed like the first time in forever to his voice, _"As the world falls down."_

As the song started to wind down, the pair circled one another, softly singing the final words. A fear unlike any he knew swept through the Goblin King when he heard a clock inside chime the time of 12:00 and the young woman turned her head to look back. A memory of another dance, another clock, another in his arms, alive and warm blended suddenly with his reality. It was that fear that made him tighten his arms, drawing her closer to him, the fear that made his hand reach up to touch her exposed cheek and tilt her face up to him.

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

 _Falling in love_

He was nearly undone when she made a soft mewling sound at his touch and immediately leaned into it.

 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

 _Falling in love_

Eyes of achingly familiar green gazed up at him, searching his own. Carefully, he shifted the mask she wore up, just enough for him to see her full lips. They were parted slightly as she tilted her face towards him, seeming to invite him in.

 _As the world falls down, falling_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

"Makes no sense at all," Jareth whispered softly as he tilted his head slightly, leaning in closer.

"Makes no sense to fall," she whispered, leaning up on her toes to get closer.

When they were a hairs breath away from their lips touching, a throat clearing startled them and they both drew back quickly. The tall knight he saw her speaking to was standing there. For a moment, Jareth wanted to growl at the man, all but smelling the anger and disappointment rolling off him. The Goblin King shifted to stand before the young woman when the knight spoke.

"My lady," he said in a low, heavily accented voice. Jareth frowned, trying to remember where he knew this voice from. "The hour grows late, it is time for us to retire. Your majesty."

The knight bowed before Jareth, obviously knowing who he was. A small sigh came from behind Jareth, making him turn to look at his firebird. She said nothing, only nodded at the knight before looking at Jareth again. Carefully, she reached up and touched his cheek. His heart felt like someone was ripping it apart even further when that small hand dropped from him and she was moving away. He wanted to call out to her, ask her name or kingdom at least. Was she with the humans? She smelled human to his Fae senses and yet there was something more, something that was hiding her truth from him.

Jareth surged forward after the pair as they re-entered the ballroom. He saw her look back at him, the knight reached down and took her wrist, leading her away. The words seemed stuck in his throat as she vanished from his sight as the lines of the song he song sang, while watching his Champion vanish from his view.

" _Falling in love,"_ Jareth sang softly when he realized she was gone from the sea of bodies.

He spent a couple of hours after that inquiring about the young woman, who she came with, which kingdom. Jareth went to bed that night, alone once again, feeling as if the broken pieces of his aching heart had splintered. As he laid down on his bed, he wondered briefly if she and the knight were visitors from the Winter Realm. Or maybe it was just a dream after all.

* * *

Jareth had been expecting a massive welcome home celebration for his first trip home in a decade.

He had expected at least Tobias to greet him.

At this point, he would settle for a guard.

"Where in the name of the Goddess is everyone?" Jareth frowned as he walked the near empty halls.

If it wasn't the fact this was the Goblin Kingdom or this being the Castle beyond the Goblin City, he be worried. But it was, and Goddess above only knew what the little heathens could get into. There was an old saying, "Silence is golden, unless you are a parent. Then Silence is suspicious." It very much applied, he learned over the millennium, to goblins. As a loud booming sound shook the castle, Jareth groaned as it seemed the Goddess answered his question.

"There they are," he muttered, crossly.

There was an eruption of noise and shouting echoing down the halls. He could hear the armored boots of the castle guards now running about, shouting at each other. Outside, it seemed all chaos broke free. Looking out one of the large windows, Jareth spied his people darting back and forth, fingers being pointed and yelling.

Now he was even more confused than before, and annoyed.

"My lady!" the shrill voice of a certain knight of the realm called out, followed by low, deep barking of a certain mount that belonged to said knight of the ream. "My Lady! Showth thy self!"

Jareth, until now, didn't know that Sir Didymus could sound like a frazzled father.

After that, he recognized the shouts of the guards calling out for their 'lady'. What lady? Frowning, Jareth started towards the throne room, certain he would find his missing Prince there. Likely there, lounging with his best friend, both enjoying the chaos. Maybe this lady that everyone was seeking was some pet between the two males. It wouldn't be the first time they both fancied the same girl at the same time.

"Princess!"

"My Lady! Where are you!?"

"Did you see her?"

"I think she went that way!"

"Hey! I just saw her take the stairs to the right!"

Jareth was starting to get a headache from the shouting as it echoed around him, down the falls. Armored feet clanking as the guards seemed to be running one way, then the other, chasing whoever this person. And what princess? There was no Goblin Princess last time Jareth checked. A Goblin Princess would either have to be his daughter which he had none, Tobias' sister which again there was none anymore, or Tobias' daughter. That last thought brought him up short. Could it be possible that his son produced a child in the last two hundred years and he did not know about it? Possibly, but unlikely, now that Jareth thought more about it.

The slapping of bare feet hitting the stone floors came to Jareth's ears a second before a flash of green and black came barreling around the corner and slammed into him. With a grunt, Jareth stumbled back a step back. Lip turning into a snarl, readying himself to kick a foolish goblin, any words died on his lips as he stared down into enchanting green eyes he had thought from a dream.

On the ground, sprawled out, staring back up at him was a young woman that was heart breakingly familiar. Her long dark brown hair was tumbling over her shoulders, as she stared at him, lips parted as she panted for air from her sprint. She was watching him intently, as intently as he watched her. His heart seemed to clench and ache at the same time as he stared down into a familiar face he never dreamed he would see again.

" _SARAH!_ " the voice of Ludo boomed, shaking the castle.

That seemed to get the girl out from whatever spell she was under. Scrambling to her feet, she looked behind her then up at the King.

"You never saw me," she told him before darting around him and out of sight as swift as the wind.

Jareth was still in shock when Ludo and Hoggle turned the corner and came to a stop. Hoggle's eyes widened at the sight of the King.

"Yer Majesty! Welcomes home!" the old dwarf greeted while looking around. "Um… say, yer Majesty, yous hasn't seen a girl come through heres have you?"

"King, home!" Ludo cheered happily.

"You mean a young lady about this tall?" Jareth drawled out in a dangerous tone, holding his hand out about shoulder level. "Long brown hair and eyes like jade? Looks to be about fifteen, maybe sixteen?"

"Yes!" Hoggle looked excited, like he was on the right track.

"Can't say I saw her," Jareth grinned, happy to mess with the thick dwarf at times.

"Drats," Hoggle deflated, not catching the sarcasm at all. "Come on, Ludo. She couldn't have gotten far. Girl's more trouble than she's worth at times."

Jareth watched as Hoggle headed off with Ludo behind him, grumbling and complaining the whole time about teenage, stubborn, mule headed girls with magic. The smile faded from the King's lips as he turned to look back towards where the young lady had fled. Now that he thought about it, she had smudged of soot on her face, and bits of leaves and twigs in her hair. And there was dirt on her lovely dress, that was obviously hand tailored to her form.

What really startled him, was the fact he knew her. He would always know that face and those eyes.

How in the realms did they managed to hide a reborn Sarah from him?


End file.
